Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. Coach was a high-school football instructor for a well playing team, but he suffered a nasty knee injury. Ironically, he's now a health teacher pushing 40 years old, but he's gone to seed since his collegiate glory days. The zombie apocalypse makes him wish he'd watched his own fitness more closely. Faliszek says Coach has "a great hatred for a few of the zombies—the Witch in particular," but naturally, he wouldn't explain why. He appears to be Bill's replacement. Quotes * [' ''When shot at '''] "Hey! Stop shooting me, all right!?" * "EXCUSE ME!' EXCUSE ME'!" * "Lets not start shooting each other now, okay?" * "Shoot me again and you'll be meeting your maker, right soon!" * "There gonna be some Biblical shit if you do that again." * "That isn't All Star Shooting!" * [' ''When constricted '''] "(raspy) Get this mother fu(coughs) off me!" * [' ''When low on health '''] "Crazy sons'v bitches messin' me up!" * "*various splatting sounds*" * [' ''When car alarm starts '''] "Game on, ladies..." * [' ''When he picks some incendiary ammo '''] "Boo-yeah!" * [ ''When he is going to throw a Molotov or a Pipe Bomb ] (yelling)"Fire in the HOOOOOLE." * "GRENAAADE." * '''[ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Swamp ] "'No CEDA, No Military, Stay Out..." * '''[ Answering Ellis at the ferry in Swamp Fever ] '"(singing quietly) Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." * ''Ellis: ''(interrupting) "Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley 'n I'll kick some ass!" * '[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ] '"Put you all up there." * '''[ ''When the fishing boat arrives in the plantation]' "*Repeatedly blows sports whistle*" * '[ ''When being revived '']' "They oughta name a school' 'after me for this shit." Trivia * Many people relate Coach with the character uncle Phil from the TV show [[Wikipedia:The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air|''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air]], he also resembles Bubb Rubb of "whistletips" fame. * Coach appears to have a slight speech impediment, occasionally dropping his R's and G's. This is probably due to Southern dialect. * He may also be somewhat religious as he usually makes comments referring to the Bible and stating the last he saw his grandmother, she asked if he was still a praying man . * He was the third one to be changed by Valve - even though he is still wearing yellow and blue clothes on a Swamp Fever poster, Comic Con demo shows him wearing purple and yellow shirt. * According to their backstories, both Bill and Coach have knee injuries. Gallery Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:Coach.JPG|Coach as seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 beta footage. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coachgory2.jpg|Coach blinded by blood as seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 beta footage. Category:Left 4 Dead 2